Prophecy…Fulfilled
by Jolene Kelly
Summary: Angel and Buffy reunite for an unforgetable night. song fic with the song Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill


**Prophecy…Fulfilled**

**By: VampSlayer'06**

Buffy was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang. Breathless, she answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hello." She paused. _Could it be?_ "AAAAAngel?" There was a slight chuckle on the other line and said, "Yes Buffy. It's me." Then the emotions flooded out of her. "Oh my god. Angel, how have you been?" "Great Buffy…yourself?" "Nothing but the usual vampires and demons." "That's good. Um…there was a reason I called you…" "What, can't you call to say hi to anyone anymore?" He laughed on the other line. "No, no it's not that. It's just I need to see you. I have to tell you something, but I can't over the phone. How fast can you fly out to LA?"

The next thing she knew, she was boarding the midnight flight to LA. Driving would have taken too long and she couldn't drive being this tired. She was so excited. He probably had bad news, but she just wanted to see him again. She hadn't seen him in…what was it now…5 years. She was worried awhile back after she found out about Angel and the Wolferman and Hart scandal. She was still surprised that he still lived in LA. That's when it hit her. _Has he changed? Does he look any different? Does he still love her? Does he have another girlfriend?_ She stopped those thoughts right there. She couldn't think about that. She was going to wait and see. Right now, all she wanted to do is sleep.

When she woke up, they were landing the plane. The pilot came over the intercom and said, "We have touched down in LAX. Enjoy your stay and we are glad you chose to fly with Atlantic Cruise Airline. Have a nice day." She got her luggage, flagged down a cab and went to the address that Angel gave her over the phone. The cab pulled up to a mansion similar to the one that was in Sunnydale. _Same old Angel. He hasn't changed._ She went up to the door, grabbed the lion door knocker and knocked 3 times. She stood back for a minute until the door opened. There stood Angel…her Angel. His hair was ruffled, he was shirtless wearing just gray sweatpants and he was rubbing his eyes. He had just woken up. "Angel?" His head popped up. "Buffy?"

"Oh my god." Buffy went to him and gave him a bear hug. He picked her up and twirled her around. When he looked into her eyes, he went in and kissed her. She melted into the kiss. _Oooh…Angel breath…hmmm…WAIT!_ She pulled back. She went to the door and got her luggage. (Talk about a weird moment!) They settled in the living room on the couch. "Ok. I'm gonna get right to the point. I've talked to some Wiseman in Algeria. They did a soul seeking spell and apparently, they detected 4 spirits in the room and there were only 3 of them. They got another Wiseman and he said that the Shanshu Prophecy had already taken effect without even me knowing it. Spike and I were both in contention for it. Apparently, I took the right steps and…well…I have a permanent soul. No matter what I do or how many times I do it. I just thought you should know…" Angel couldn't finish his sentence because Buffy knocked him over into the pillows and frantically started making out with him. After a few minutes of groping and passionate kisses, she started clawing at his zipper. He chuckled into her ear. "Patience my sweet. I want some god dammed romance involved. Besides, it will be better if we wait until the time is right. I want to catch up on the last few years. Please Buffy?" She groaned and finally agreed with him. She didn't like it too much, but she had to agree. Anything for her Angel.

They took a tour around the mansion and she told him everything about Sunnydale collapsing, what happened in Italy and everything going on in Cleveland. "So, what you are telling me is everyone is in an apartment building, Willow is with Kennedy and Xander and Dawn are together?" "Precisely." He told her about how life here without everyone was different. Spike had left him alone since him and Dru got back together, and he owned an internet company. "It seems that you have a head on your shoulders. You are getting yourself back in the world." They both chuckled. They spent the day just talking and laughing until it was time for dinner.

Angel had cooked on of her favorites, beef stroganoff. "Oh Angel. This is soooo good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" "I spent a few nights in France. An old friend taught me." "Well, my compliments to the chef." "Well…I hope you will give more than compliments this evening." She could feel herself blush. "Angel, you bad boy." "Yeah. You know it." She finished her dinner and he washed the dishes. "Can you help me for a minute? There is a song that I really love, but I need a female duet partner. Would you help me? I do know that you know this song." "I would be honored." "Follow me to my bedroom." _Hmmm…I like where this is going…how many times has he said that to me?_ Buffy grinned and followed Angel into a burgundy room with red and black silk covered canopy bed in the center. "Close your eyes and just feel the music." He turned on the CD player and skipped to track 3. The music started and she smiled. She absolutely loved this song. She opened her eyes as she started singing:

**Baby I've been drifting away,**

**Dreaming all day.**

**Of holding you ,**

**Touching you.**

**The only thing I wanna do.**

**Is be with you,**

**As close to you as I can be.**

Angel snuck his arms around her abdomen and sang the chorus with her.

**Let's make love,**

**All night long.**

**Till all our strength is gone.**

**Hold on tight,**

**Just let go.**

**I wanna feel you in my soul,**

**Until the sun comes up.**

**Lets make love.**

Buffy turned towards him as he sang to her.

**Do you know what you do to me?**

**Everything inside of me.**

**Is wanting you and needing you,**

**I'm so in love with you.**

**Look in my eyes,**

**Let's get lost tonight.**

**In each other.**

He threw her onto his bed. He played with her tongue and then they rolled around on his bed. Hands were flying everywhere. He ripped off her shirt and devoured her. Her hands ran through his hair. "It's been too long." , she panted. He groaned in approval. He lost the rest of her clothes and started to go south. Soon Buffy was screaming and her hips flew up. "Angelllll…" she drawled. He started with one finger, then two. By the third she had screamed his name in her release. "Aaaaaaannnnnnggggggeeeeellllll!" he came back up to look at her in the eyes. "Wow, Buffy…I mean…that was amazing!" " I…can't…believe…it…either…baby…ahhh…"

She finally got back down to earth. With her lightning speed and strength, he was pinned under her about to get the pleasure of a lifetime award. She unzipped his pants as he sprung out. "Ahhhh." Angel panted. "Buffy…" Buffy smiled devishly and he knew what that meant. He grabbed the headboard behind him and braced for the best or the worse (depending how you look at it). She went down on him and 10 minutes later he exploded in her mouth. After he came down from his high, he flipped her over and was poised at her moist entrance. They just looked into each others eyes. He didn't even need to ask. He took one good thrust and he found home. They both grunted. Right before he released, he said "I love you, Buffy." "I love you too Angel." They both came together and laid there. After awhile, he said, "Well, that was one hell of a homecoming." They both just laughed.

They woke up the next morning, lying in each others arms. They were finally home. She had to return to Cleveland so she said her goodbyes and they promised to see each other **at least** on the weekends if not more. (But you know they will!) On the flight back home, she turned on the radio on her walkman and that song came on. She just smiled and started to day dream of what happened. It will defiantly be a day she will not soon forget. Well, at least till the next one…

**THE END**

I do want to make note of the lyrics are of _Let's Make Love_ by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill


End file.
